Rose Bonbon
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: Petit One-Shot. Un professeur, son élève, et ... du rose.   Minerva MacGonagal/Drago Malefoy Rating M pour l'objet rose en question mais vraiment pas méchant.


**Pour me faire pardonner du petit retard que j'ai pris. Je suis en train de taper un long chapitre trois qui, je l'éspère, vous plaira. **

**One Shot DG/MM, clin d'oeil à Xander 21 à qui j'ai révélé que j'ai toujours révé d'une fiction avec ces deux personnages :) Merci aussi à Leeloo Lovegood qui me soutient beaucoup et me permet d'avancer :D **

**Un dernier merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et appréciés (ou reviewer) mes fictions jusqu'à présent. **

**Bonne Lecture **

**I~V**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Bonbon<strong>

Drago Malefoy sortit de son cour de potion en soupirant, quelle sale journée ! Ce début d'année était un cauchemar. Certes c'était lui qui avait choisit de revenir à Poudlard mais tout de même ! Il avait été ravit d'être élu préfet en chef surtout avec Hermione Granger, mais son semblant de joie s'était très vite transformé en exaspération lorsqu'il avait découvert l'idée saugrenue que leur avait réservée Dumbledore : partager ses appartements avec le directeur de la maison opposé, Minerva MacGonagal cette horrible Gryffondor qui passe son temps à les rabaissés eux, vaillants Serpentards. Serpentards qui avaient finalement perdus la guerre du mal, Drago en était heureux, et soulagé. Si son ancien maître avait gagné, le monde se serait écroulé. Et bien qu'il ne donne pas cette image de lui, il aurait été détruit de voir ses anciens camarades de classe tués ou torturés. Non.

Il sortit de ses pensées en se remémorant avec amertume cette satanée journée d'Octobre. Toute une matinée de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ce balourd d'Hagrid leur avait présenté Glasgow. La plus horripilante bête qu'il puisse exister : un molosse de 15 mètre de hauts sur 4 de large, une mâchoire pleine de dents de la taille d'une main. D'après Hagrid son « ami » était totalement pacifique, il avait tout de même tenté de gobé Pansy Parkinson. Drago en ricana encore. Après un repas pris à la hâte Drago avait dû subir le cour du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce type était un abruti allant de mal en pis. Il leur enseignait la manière de se protégeait des moustiques voraces en cette époque de l'année. Pour la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'était Granger ce pouvait être passionnant, pour lui c'était plus que barbant.

Après cet épisode d'ennui total Drago avait cru pouvoir se relaxer en Potions. Il n'en était rien. Snape, qui devait se faire vieux, avait eu la charmante idée de le déplacer et de le mettre aux côtés du plus idiots de tous les rouquins de cette planète. Il ne lui avait fallu que 7 minutes pour faire exploser leur chaudron. Drago avait bien essayé de rattraper la bourde de Weasley mais il était trop tard. Magnifique. Il avait droit à un mois de retenu pour « Incitation d'un crétin à faire preuve d'une bêtise encore plus prononcée ».

C'est donc totalement lessivé que le fier Serpentard qu'il était rentrait dans ses appartements ce soir la. Il ôta sa robe de sorcier et se trouva torse nu. Grelottant en cette période d'automne il se dirigea vers la douche, passant devant la porte de sa « colocataire ». Porte qui était d'ailleurs entrebâiller et invitait à entrer. Drago lança un regard vers l'intérieur, histoire de voir à quoi ressemble la chambre de son professeur de Métamorphose. Il fut surprit de découvrir un vaste espace de vie : un énorme lit à baldaquin était délicieusement décoré de pétales de rose dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée. Sur sa gauche, en mettant un pied dans la pièce, il aperçu une impressionnante armoire de chêne taillé, surmonté d'un lion d'Or. En tournant la tête de l'autre côté il vit, Merlin, un jacuzzi de la taille d'une piscine qui invitait à la détente. D'autres meubles décoraient joliment la pièce. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus notre jeune homme était la forme qui se trouvait sous les draps de soie du baldaquin. C'était un objet long, de la taille d'une main d'homme, accompagné d'une lettre cachetée venant du Directeur. Ce devait être quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Drago passa en revu tous les objets qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Non, il ne voyait pas, c'était trop gros pour être une baguette, trop petit pour être un quelconque objet rapetissé. Il réfléchit encore quelques instant puis succomba à la curiosité et agrippa le bord du tissu, le repoussa et découvrit…une chose qui lui était totalement inconnue. Un bout de plastique devant mesurer 20 cm, fuchsia, non rose bonbon, avec deux embouts dont un plus petit que l'autre et un bout noir surmonté de plusieurs bouton : On/ Off, Vibr, Vibr+,Ext++.

Alors qu'il prenait l'objet non identifié dans ses mains, il sentit un picotement dans son dos, on l'observait. Il se retourna en serrant les dents :

-Professeur. Salua-t-il.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je crois être totalement certaine que cet endroit est ma chambre à en juger par les couleurs chaudes qui s'y trouvent. Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre visite ?

-A vrai dire, je… souhaitais vous emprunter un livre pour le devoir que vous nous avez demandé de faire. Mentit-il.

-Oh je vois. Répondit la femme en soulevant un sourcil devant la tenue du jeune homme, elle plissa ensuite les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes et demanda, non sans rougir :

-Et pourriez vous me dire pourquoi vous tenez un godemiché dans vos mains ?

-Un quoi ? Bredouilla le jeune blond. Ce… Cet objet était sur votre lit, d'ailleurs accompagné d'une carte que je n'ai pas lu, tenez.

Il lui tendit la lettre, lorsque la professeur la lu, ses sourcils se redressèrent et elle termina sa transformation en passant au rouge tomate.

-Oh Albus… susurra-t-elle

- Vous disiez professeur ?

-Hum rien Mr Malefoy. Mais si vous voulez bien me rendre ceci, et aller mettre une chemise, je vous expliquerais peut-être ce qu'est la chose que vous avez entre les mains, plus tard .

-Bien sur professeur, veuillez m'excuser.

Quelques heures après l'incident de la chambre, Drago reçut une lettre venant d'un hibou roux, une lettre signée de la main de la mère MacGonagal. Cette lettre lui expliquant en détail ce qu'est un « godeuhmiché ».

C'est blanc comme un linge que Drago parti se coucher ce soir la. Il rêva de Mac Gonagal, de Dumbledore et surtout… de rose bonbon.

* * *

><p><strong>Niarf :D J'éspère que cela vous à plus. Je ne suis pas sure de réussir à combler tous les coeurs avec cette histoire mais au moins, je me suis éclatée ;D <strong>

**A bientôt**

**Ps: Une review pour un pauvre auteur qui à mal aux doigts ?**


End file.
